


Omega Chanhee

by Niina_rox



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, Some Fluff, it is what it is xD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25081789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: Had absolutely no clue what to call this xD
Relationships: Kang Chanhee | Chani/Hwang Hyunjin, Kim Youngbin/Lee Sanghyuk | Dawon
Kudos: 10





	Omega Chanhee

Chanhee was enjoying some quiet time, sitting in his favourite part of the forest. He doesn’t expect anyone to interrupt, especially not Kwangjin. “If it isn’t my favourite Omega,” he sighed “why don’t you annoy someone else.” The Alpha smirked “because I like annoying you,” he moved closer “and I know one day you’ll realize you’re mine.” Chanhee shuddered at the thought, “I already know I’m not, I want nothing to do with you.” Of course, the Alpha didn’t like hearing that, he was soon close enough to touch him.

“You’ll regret saying that,” he grabbed a hold of his shirt and picked him up. “You _know_ it will happen _Chanhee,_ ” he hated the way he said his name. “Let go of my shirt” Kwangjin roughly pushed him, into the tree Chanhee winced. “I’ll let go of you went I want to,” he leaned in to whisper “and I don’t want to.” He _tried_ to push him away, that just resulted in the Alpha biting his neck. The last thing he wanted, was to be claimed by this Alpha. Part of him wanted to give in, but the rest managed to find a little bit of strength.

He managed to kick him, Kwangjin began to shout. Chanhee was feeling nervous he was then, able to push him enough. Without a second thought he made a run for it, knowing it would take much for the Alpha to catch him. He made it past a few trees “get back here Chanhee,” it was only a manner of moments before he tripped. That gave Kwangjin the edge he needed, he stands over the Omega. Making sure he can’t escape again, he flipped Chanhee onto his back. And then straddled him “there will be, no escape.”

Chanhee still had a bit of fight in him, but that went the moment his arms were pinned above him. He knew it was useless now, Kwangjin leaned down and, nipped at his scent gland. It was clear what came next, he waited for the pain. But it didn’t happen, he laid there with the urge to cry. It wasn’t long before he seen Hyunjin, smiling down at him. He helped him up “I know it’s stupid to ask, but are you okay.” Chanhee took a deep breath “I-I am now,” Hyunjin smiled a little more. “That’s good” a moment passes, “come on let’s get you cleaned up.”

He’s not surprised that Chanhee is quiet, they make it to his place. The Omega feels safe here, he _likes_ being surrounded by Hyunjin’s scent. But he’d never tell him that, once he’s washed up and, in clean clothes. He begins to feel better, “I wish that Kwangjin would leave me alone.” It falls quiet “he just needs to find someone, who will actually put up with him.” If only. A few minutes later Chanhee heads home, he’s greeted at the door by his dad. Sanghyuk is concerned with how quiet his son is, he’s quick to hug him.

That’s when Chanhee breaks, he ends up crying for a few minutes. “Hey what’s wrong” it falls silent, he’s not quite ready to talk. But after a few minutes he says; “Kwangjin tried, to claim me” “oh my god.” Sanghyuk was glad he’s okay, “I’m guessing Hyunjin saved you.” Chanhee pulled away “h-how’d you know,” he smiles a little “you smell like him.” The mood changes “maybe one day, that will be permanent. That is if you ever confess,” Chanhee blushes and, hides his face. “Dad don’t say that,” Sanghyuk laughs a little.

“You know it’s true, I’m amazed he hasn’t noticed.” It’s with that when Chanhee tries to get away, it falls quiet. Eventually Chanhee heads to his room, he feels a lot better.

[<3 <3 <3 <3]

It’s been close to three weeks since, he encountered Kwangjin. Chanhee definitely likes not being annoyed by the Alpha, as he heads to his favourite spot. He’s surprised by another Alpha, one he happens to like. “You know what will be fun” Chanhee smiles a little, “what” Hyunjin quickly replies with “going for a swim.” Of course, he couldn’t deny that, besides it’s a nice day. “Alright let’s go” they ended up racing, although Hyunjin holds back. Wanting to let Chanhee win, they were both in the water a few moments later.

Chanhee had no idea that, Hyunjin had a plan.

He waited for the perfect moment, “there’s something I’d like to try.” Chanhee looked at him with a sly smile, “really? And what would that be.” The Alpha moves closer, Chanhee moves away. It seems like he knows, what is going to happen. Hyunjin catches up and, holds onto him. They both look at each other, like there’s no one else in the world. That was when the Alpha kissed him, Chanhee couldn’t believe this was happening. He held on like his life depended on it, the kiss lasted for a few minutes. 

Chanhee was left a little breathless, “wow” Hyunjin laughed a little. It’s quiet for a few moments after that, then the Alpha put it out there. “Would you like it if I claimed you,” Chanhee is speechless. As he lets that sink in, he lets out “s-seriously.” Hyunjin has never been more serious, “yes, seriously” nothing is said for a little while. But in the end, Chanhee manages to say “okay,” Hyunjin tries not to show how happy he is. All he does is; hold him close. The Alpha simply says; “this might hurt a little,” then he bites down.

Chanhee cries out a little, he’s happy that the pain doesn’t last. Then it’s official; he has a mate. Hyunjin loosens his grip on him, it’s enough for Chanhee to swim away. “Catch me if you can,” no surprise he wants to tease him. “You know I will” the Omega stops for a moment, “do I” he makes it to the edge before the Alpha catches him. Chanhee doesn’t mind that he’s pinned to the ground, “do you know how much I like you.” Hyunjin smirks a little “I might have some idea,” a moment passes then he leans down.

And kisses him.

Things are good until, they’re interrupted. “What do we have here” they both look to find, Kwangjin standing a bit away from them. They both stand up “what do you want,” he laughed a little. “It’s always obvious isn’t it,” Hyunjin was over this. “You know that it will never happen,” the Alpha took a step towards Chanhee. That definitely didn’t sit well with Hyunjin, “I wouldn’t go near him if I were you.” That was when it became clear, “y-you claimed him.” He wasn’t happy “why did you do that,” that should have been clear.

“Why do you even care” it was obvious, that Chanhee wanted to go. Hyunjin was more than happy to get him away, from Kwangjin. It wasn’t long before they were at his place, they walked in to find. His parents having a random conversation, so they don’t notice him at first. Sanghyuk soon picks up on the fact, that Chanhee is home. It was easy to tell that something was different, it was partly due to the fact that Chanhee couldn’t stop smiling. Youngbin placed an arm around him, “I wonder why you’re smiling so much.”

Hyunjin was quick to add; “it might have something to do, with the fact that I claimed him.” It fell quiet for a moment, it wasn’t long after that when Youngbin smiled at him. “Well it’s about time” Hyunjin blushed a little, Chanhee couldn’t help but, feel embarrassed. “Appa” he hugged him “I’m allowed to embarrass you,” he shook his head “no, you’re not.” Sanghyuk smiled a little, “I was wondering when this would happen.” Nothing could be better. 


End file.
